VIP Program
The VIP program was an incentive designed to encourage consumers to buy a new version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, rather than buying a used copy. Without the VIP code and card that came with each new copy of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the buyer would be unable to download or use new maps and map packs. VIP map pack 1 VIP Map Pack 1 'is a map pack for ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''that was released on the date of ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2's release, March 2, 2010. thumb|right|300px|The official video of VIP Map Pack 1 Content '''Map Pack 1 features two new maps: *Nelson Bay (Rush only), a snow covered map that takes place during nighttime. *Laguna Alta (Conquest only), takes place in South America and is part of Operation Isla Inocentes. VIP map pack 2 VIP Map Pack 2 was released on 30 March 2010 and features two revised maps, allowing them to be played both on the Conquest game mode and Rush.thumb|right|300px|The Trailer for VIP Map Pack 2 Content *Arica Harbour (Conquest), a desert map that takes place in northern Chile. *Laguna Presa (Rush), a jungle map that takes place in Chile. VIP map pack 3 VIP Map pack 3 was released on June 9, 2010 and features two new squad-based maps.thumb|300px|right|The official video of VIP Map Pack 3 Content *Nelson Bay (Squad Deathmatch) *Laguna Alta (Squad Rush) VIP map pack 4 thumb|300px|right|The trailer for the VIP Map Pack 4, showing off the new maps and the new vehicles The VIP Map Pack 4http://blogs.battlefield.ea.com/battlefield_bad_company/archive/2010/07/07/new-maps.aspx is a map pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was released on July 7 at midnight (European time) for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and 16 hours later for PC. It is automatically given to players with a VIP code, and is patched for all PC users. Content The VIP Map Pack 4 contains 2 new maps: *Atacama Desert on Rush mode *Port Valdez on Conquest mode The map pack also adds a few new vehicles, and access to old ones in multiplayer, to the new maps: *CAV *VADS, an anti-air gun equipped with a minigun similar to those mounted on a UH-60 Black Hawk *XM307 *QLZ-87 Auto GL VIP map pack 5 thumb|right|300px|Trailer for VIP Map Pack 5 VIP Map Pack 5 is a map pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was released on July 28, 2010. It features two revised maps, White Pass and Nelson Bay, allowing them to be played both on the Conquest and Rush game modes. It is available on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 for all those who have acquired a VIP code, packaged in every new copy of the game. For those who do not have a code, it can be purchased through the in-game store. PC users do not need a VIP code, as the map pack is automatically patched for the game servers. Content *White Pass on Rush. *Nelson Bay on the Conquest. This version of Nelson Bay features a daytime lighting. This Conquest map features 4 flags, similar to the map Panama Canal when it is played on Conquest. VIP map pack 6 thumb|300px|right|Trailer for VIP Map Pack 6. VIP Map Pack 6 is a map pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was released on August 18, 2010. It features two maps, Panama Canal and Laguna Presa, allowing them to be played both on the Squad Deathmatch and Squad Rush game modes respectively. It is available on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 for all those who have acquired a VIP code, packaged in every new copy of the game. For those who do not have a code, it can be purchased through the in-game store. PC users do not need a VIP code, as the map pack is automatically patched for the game servers. Content *Panama Canal on Squad Deathmatch. *Laguna Presa on Squad Rush. VIP map pack 7 thumb|300px|right|The trailer for VIP Map Pack 7 VIP Map Pack 7 is a map pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 released on December 1, 2010Release dates set for VIP Map Pack 7 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 30th, 2010 for all players who have entered the specific VIP code that came with every new version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. For PC players, was patched in automatically, regardless of VIP status. Unlike previous VIP map packs, Map Pack 7 introduces 4 completely new maps on a multitude of different game modes. Content *Oasis (Rush, Conquest, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a returning multiplayer map originally featured in Battlefield: Bad Company *Harvest Day (Rush, Conquest, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a returning multiplayer map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company *Cold War (Rush, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch), a multiplayer map based on the singleplayer mission of the same name *Heavy Metal (Conquest and Squad Deathmatch), a multiplayer map based off the singleplayer mission of the same name Details A blog post on the Battlefield Blog explains how the returning Battlefield: Bad Company maps were modified with the current Frostbite engine featuring Destruction 2.0. It also confirms that the maps have been changed slightly to fit the current engine's mechanics, among other small improvements. Essentially, the maps should be very similar to what Battlefield: Bad Company players experienced. Some gameplay aspects have been changed, such as the MEC being replaced by the RGF, and Artillery being replaced by the UAV-1, among other changes. External links Official Site - http://www.badcompany2.ea.com/vip